


抱歉我没有吻你，请先收起你的爪子

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 我把werewolf tag删了因为这里的狼人不太werewolf定义的狼人, 根据兰丸老师的《郊狼》定义而来：, 满月日有发情期, 狼人在狼形与人形中切换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 普通人类哼 × 半狼人半人类混血的花 （参考座裏屋蘭丸老师的《郊狼》里莉莉的设定|||）狼人再分 ABO 性别，花是 Omega，可以被标记但没有生殖腔，这文和 ABO 也没多大关系，所以我没有把 ABO tag 加进去。有些私设。唔，基本又是我搞了这么多次仍不腻的谁把谁捡回家、谁照顾谁这样的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 六月底写的。当时想一口气写完，但没做到。

Jordan 不太相信狼人的存在。

即使他上夜班时口袋里时刻备好了狼人标记阻断剂。酒吧经理是这么说的，“虽然狼人现形的概率很低，但为了以防万一，如果工作时遇到被强迫标记的狼人，我们需要帮他们的忙。”所以每一位酒吧工作人员的口袋里都备着一小盒药。但他二十多年来从未遇见过狼人，自然就不太相信他们的存在。至少不相信他们在城市中存在。Jordan 把他们和百分百的狼划等号，只现身于森林中，所以中学科学课上狼人的部分他都睡了过去。

但他了解狼人中分 Alpha，Beta 和 Omega。

他知道 Omega 会被标记，有生殖腔什么的。

但他不知道雄性狼人也可以分化成为 Omega。

他知道课本上提过狼人的身高在六英尺以上，即使是 Omega 也不会太娇小。

但他不知道有人与狼人混血的例外。

所以，当混血狼人、身高比他矮了一大截、发色和瞳色甚至整个人都和焦糖一个味的男人告诉他，自己是名为 Adam 的狼人 Omega、刚被 Alpha 网友洗劫又被标记、再问能不能帮他买个阻断剂时，Jordan 犹豫了。

Adam 看了看手表，“只剩十分钟了，求求你帮个忙，我不想被标记。”

_该死他的声音也和焦糖一样。_但 Jordan 保持原地发愣，仍未从遇到狼人的震惊中走出。他想自己是不是在夜深人静的凌晨三点半穿越到了别的地方，4chan 上的那些匿名者发布的都市传说，平行世界与狼人在同时撞向他。

“你不能就这样走进去，然后……”Jordan 指向便利店旁的药店，“……露出爪子威胁店员吗？”

不是钱的问题。阻断剂他兜里就有。只是，好吧，只是他好奇他们——还是它们？——的爪子长什么样。

“人类花了很长时间才接受我们，所以我不能这么做。好了我们现在耗费了一些时间，时间不多了，求求你帮帮我，呃……”狼人还不知道他的名字。

“Jordan。我叫 Jordan。”

“噢，好。求求你帮帮我，Jordan。你是个好人，是吧？”

Jordan 想自己平日的作为当然已达到了好人的及格线水准。但他没有回应，而是在观察对方。和人类没什么不一样。

“Jordan。”

Adam 的手恳求地摸上他的大臂。

“Jordan？”

是毫无威胁的、柔软的指腹。没有爪子。

“……Jordan？”

他很想绕一圈到 Adam 身后，看看会不会有尾巴。

“……Jordan。”

他明显感受到 Adam 的声音突然压低。

接着 Jordan 感觉到左边肋骨下方的皮肤突然一痛。他微微一头。是爪子。Adam 的爪子伸了出来，在他的白色衬衫上印出数条平行的划痕。

_喂，你之前不是说人类花了很长时间才接受你们所以不能威胁人类的吗？_

Jordan 终于相信狼人的存在。

* * *

Adam 发誓自己再也不随便乱跑。虽然他知道自己下回可能心血来潮重返利物浦来找这个面前的 Jordan。

组织——说得符合世人心中狼人该有的原始气息一点，那就是“部落”——给了他六天时间做一笔交易的确认。据说是非常重要的一笔交易，完成之后他们就可以搬回城市来住，之前因为首领的公司破产，所以他们不得不搬回森林搭木屋。六天，四天用于往返——没有火车和飞机，全靠奔跑，他们一向如此——一天用于工作，还有一天备用。而体力不敌纯狼人的Adam 动用自己的钱买了往返的火车票，屏着伶俐头脑半天就完成了工作，留下大半的时间给他偷偷摸摸的旅行，此中包括会见网友。对方在网上自称是温顺的 Beta，Adam 就这么信以为真，直到见面时才凭嗅觉判断对方是不折不扣的 Alpha。而他是那个无所畏惧的 Adam，就这么勇于和对方走进酒吧，最后被拉到车里做了一发。体验并不差，只要对方不标记就好。他是半人类半狼人的混血 Omega，没有危险的生殖腔，但拥有发情期也可被标记。当陌生的感觉在他体内炸开时 Adam 才意识到自己的勇敢有时真是错误。他努力抵抗标记，体格却敌不过纯狼人的 Alpha。完成颈后标记后 Alpha 还洗劫了他身上所有的财物，目的是不让 Adam 有钱去购买阻断剂。

只留下手机。这位 Alpha 知道 Adam 暂时不会想靠近他，但在未来的无数个月圆之夜肯定会急于找上门。“之后再联系啦，Adam。感觉很不错。哈哈。”

他可以去报警，但当下之急是解决标记的问题，被标记后半小时内服用阻断剂就可以大概率防止标记。问题是他此时身无分文。被几位路人拒绝的 Adam 在药店门口踌躇，后来无助地蹲在了地上，摸着肚子害怕地想体内的变化，他会不会因为这次标记而长出该死的生殖腔？他真的就这样要被注定了一生吗？注定永远臣服于一个可恶的 Alpha？他以后再也不要乱跑。

他第一次有了想在公众场合大哭的冲动。事实是他的眼泪确实掉了下来，一颗两颗，到第三颗时有人抱着西装外套蹲在了他的面前，摸着他的肩膀问“需要帮忙吗？”

Adam 抬头，遇上诚挚的双眼，好像他一定会尽全力帮他的忙似的。如果真的如此，他想他还是会乱跑，会重返利物浦的。

* * *

他把 Adam 捡回了家。

并非 Adam 的要求。他吞下药片后在 Jordan 的手机上留了手机号码，要他发来银行账户号码，“阻断药的钱之后我会打给你”，然后转身说自己找片草丛过夜就好，虽然以狼形态睡草地没有以人形态睡床舒服。

但依稀记得酒吧经理说过“阻断药成功率未达到百分百”的 Jordan 最后把他捞上了车。

“你想要……”别又是个隐瞒身份还能藏住气味的 Alpha。

“带你回我家。观察。听说阻断药，并不能百分百成功。”

_哈，肯定不是狼人。_这么不了解阻断药是没法通过狼人的成人考试的。Adam 想。但，他记得人类也要接受狼人知识教育，“呃，朋友，看来你上课时没认真听。是否成功还要等到下个轮满月日才能知道。所以，你要把我留在你家半个月？”

“如果可以帮到你的话，不是不行。”

Adam 的脸突然涨得通红。他希望这个半陌生的 Jordan 意识到自己讲的话对他来说近乎一种调情。留宿半个月是不可能，即使他非常想，毕竟现在对这个友善的 Jordan 开始产生了好感，但他还是要回到部落里去。他哈哈一笑，说那样我会让你的水电费吃不消，但留宿三四天可以吗，原本他要住在那位 Alpha 家，但现在是不可能的了。钱呢，和药物的费用一样，等到他成功回到南边后再汇过来。

Jordan 伸手去够后座上的毯子，把它披在 Adam 腿上，然后含糊地回了一声“好”。

他很高兴 Adam 愿意留宿在他家。首先是因为作为人类得到了狼人的认同，仿佛一种微小且奇怪的荣耀，“嘿我 Jordan Henderson 是跨物种友好交流使者”。想多了。其次是因为，Jordan 想他真是孤独一人太久了，想要在房间里听到他人的声音。钱什么的不是问题。他在回家的路上告诉 Adam 自己和朋友合开了一些店，比如家对面楼下的咖啡馆，有时他会去帮忙。他会这么晚回家是因为在酒吧有工作，在那里上班是纯属好奇，一个滴酒不沾的人在酒吧上班会是什么体验。

“没什么特别。所以，我最近在想要辞掉这份工作，它不是必须的。”

Adam 想还好你还没辞职，否则我今夜就完蛋了。

他住单身公寓而不是带院子的独栋房子，开门时还担心Adam 不喜欢，以为狼人一定需要有草地打滚。相反的，Adam 相当满意，即使知道公寓里只有一张床、他不想睡沙发的话就得跟 Jordan 一起分享时也不抱怨，刚进门没多久就拿起 Jordan 递上的备用毛巾哼着曲子要去洗澡。

“等等，呃，Adam。”Jordan 在他走进浴室前叫住。他差点忘了 Adam 的名字，不知道如果真的那样对方会不会不高兴并把爪子再亮出来。

“嗯？”

“这个，” Jordan 递上一支在开车前跑回药店时买的一支药膏，“我想你需要这个，如果你受伤了的话。”

纯色铝管。简洁写清药物名与用途。涂抹在私密部位。舒缓疼痛与疗伤。Jordan 大概以为他被强暴。实际上不算，至少在Adam 在被标记前算是两情相悦，不过从某种角度来说强制标记也是强暴的一种。

Adam 接过药膏，咕哝一声“谢谢你”，管子上还留着的 Jordan 手掌温暖的热度。他听到身后的 Jordan 正在吞咽口水的声音。

“如果你的手臂够不到的话，我可以……”

“不，不不不，我想我够得到。”

密布在狼全身的毛发能够遮挡此刻在面颊上逐渐晕开的红色。不过，要和人类保持友好关系，绝不能吓到他们，所以不能在 Jordan 面前突然变身为狼。Adam 只好将毛巾盖过头顶，说他会洗很快，洗完澡会自己好好擦药，把“自己”这个词用力加重，然后像要逃跑的狼一般，轻巧地溜进了 Jordan 的浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续幼齿。按构思大概还有两章能完结。

Adam 的指甲在餐桌边缘磨了许久，才和刚采购回来的 Jordan 说“早上好”，态度与昨夜睡前的坦然处在两个相反方向。_睡前_。睡前他穿着 Jordan 大了一码的 T 恤，下身裹着浴巾等对方结束淋浴。“有多的新内裤吗？”——得到的答案是 Jordan 只有等到需要换时才会买新的。

所以最后 Adam 是裸着下身睡的——他总不能没有内裤的阻挡就直接套上 Jordan 的睡裤。不算完全裸着下身，他的臀部，有那么一部分被太长的 T 恤遮住。却也只是一小部分。他深知这样的遮挡的唯一意义就是让诱惑变得更诱惑而已。他密切关注身后 Jordan 翻身时皮肤与床单的摩擦声，有没有缩短一英寸，是否仍是安全的距离，Jordan 大腿是否屈起来习惯地填补他们身体之间的空处。假睡还是真睡，如何通过呼吸声辨别，这是他们这一族小时候就能掌握的，当像数绵羊一般数着 Jordan 的呼吸数到第六十声时，这项技能才迟迟回归 Adam 脑海。他竖起耳朵再听了三声，太不对了，宛如努力伪装出镇静与平稳。Adam 猛地回头，身体也往后转，原本搭在身体一侧的右边胳膊伴随着垂在床单上，正好压在 Jordan 的一只手臂上，这时他才发现原来他们间的距离是他没有察觉出来的这么近吗。

这也不能代表这间公寓的主人心思不纯。Jordan 的单人床太小，被子对他们两个成年男人而言只算勉强够。只是，只是没来得及躲闪的 Jordan 的目光对着 Adam 的下身、在被过长的 T 恤的下摆微微遮盖下若隐若现的臀部。这就非常不正常了。

“……你在看什么？”Adam 在 Jordan 心虚地完全闭上眼前迅速发问。他转过整个身子朝向对方。

被戳穿后就再无继续装睡的必要。Jordan 睁开眯起的眼，“抱歉，我没有什么恶意的想法。”

“你在盯着我的屁股看，Jor……Jordan。”

“呃，我只是想知道……”Jordan 的视线再度飘到 Adam 下身——正面更是危险——在收到 Adam 的眼神警告前快速收回，“……只是想知道，你有没有尾巴。”

他还记得那行字写在课本的第几页，第 20 页，因为是基础知识所以被放在了前面——“狼人以人类形态出现时没有尾巴”。他还记得他上学时毕业会考的填空题里就有这么一道。而 Jordan 竟然对此一无所知。接着 Adam 想到以前和他拥有一夜情的一些人类，他们也是把这点忘得一干二净，在拥抱与接吻时手掌过久地徘徊在他的臀部，最后失望地插一句“怎么没有尾巴”。

于是 Adam 心中燃起一股无名的火。竭力压低声音里的不满，但语气仍旧最大限度的强硬，他直勾勾地回瞪 Jordan 的眼睛，说：“Jordan，我没有尾巴。”

“抱歉，Adam，我只是感到好奇……因为第一次看到狼人。”

“我不希望你觉得我和你有什么不同。不希望你，像在审视新奇动物一样看我。”那样就和他遇到过的、想看看狼人尾巴的糟糕炮友没什么不同——最后 Adam 变身为狼把他们吼走了。

“我知道了。抱歉，Adam。”

Adam才不想说“没关系”，他较真地认为这就是很有关系。他转回身，保持原先背对 Jordan 的姿势，拉低了 T 恤，又拉高了被子。他知道 Jordan 还在看着他。身后的吸气声忽然拉长，然后 Adam 听到 Jordan 又说了一次抱歉，非常非常非常抱歉。

Jordan 最后说： “……我明早会去帮你买内裤的，Adam。抱歉。晚安。”

“帮你买内裤”——听起来有点，怪异。Adam 揉揉发热的脸颊，赶紧埋进了 Jordan 柔软的枕头。他想起一言不回太不礼貌，所以在被子下轻踢 Jordan 的脚踝。没关系。晚安。谢谢。

* * *

“我不确定这是不是你的尺寸……”_因为我什么都没看到_，“你想要现在试试看吗？”

穿着上衣却裸着下身太奇怪，像成人影片里故作挑逗的年轻孩子，更何况还是在他人家中。Adam 点点头，说要，接过 Jordan 递来的三条一盒装的内裤往卧房走去。他试了其中一条，臀部位置刚刚好裹紧，某个部位却有点宽，于是忍不住去猜测 Jordan 是根据自身的尺寸来选的吗。若是如此，那么……很不错。

他回到餐桌时 Jordan 已摆好了早餐，一碗丰盛的 Acai Bowl，仅有一人份，对方或许在出门前已经用过了。

“合适吗？”Jordan 问。

“嗯。内裤的钱也是回去以后我再打给你。”

Jordan 绕到他身边，手里的水杯放在瓷碗旁，说“好”。他走路时带动起的凉风才让 Adam 想起现在上身 Jordan 的 T 恤、下身只穿内裤的模样也很奇怪，于是 Adam 跑回房间加上了 Jordan 为他准备的家居短裤。

Adam 偶尔从碗里抬起头，去看对面正在低头整理忙碌的 Jordan 的脊背。他为了手中的活而微微低身时 T 恤鼓出背肌，厚实而让人有安全感，Adam 想对方的体格就算丢在狼人里也会是 Alpha 那一类，虽然还需要再高一些。他想 Jordan 会是怎样的 Alpha——应该不会是昨晚遇到的那样——勺子扣在碗沿放飞想法走神，直到洗碗池边的 Jordan 微微侧过头，问他接下来有什么计划。

“呃，我待会去一趟警局，报警。”

“其它的呢？”

“就没有了，估计一直睡到约定好的日子再回去。”Adam 耸耸肩，“我在这边没什么朋友。”

Jordan 打开头顶前的壁柜，将新买的酱料放进去后整齐排好，再抱着蔬菜水果走向冰箱。

“如果你有哪里想去的，我可以陪你。”

这是个好主意，两人同行比一个人孤独漫步好多了。Adam 点点头。

“不过今天我要去店里忙，楼下对面的咖啡馆。所以，明天？”

反正他也没什么特别要逛的。Adam 再点点头。

“今晚你想在家里吃饭吗？我烧得不是很好，但……”Jordan 还没说完就看到 Adam 晃动起醒来后未打理的凌乱头发，“……好。”

Jordan 要离开前 Adam 的碗里还剩几颗蓝莓。他和昨晚一样头上抹了发胶，Adam 想说这东西在咖啡馆就不必了吧，还是任由头发放下来、松松软软的和咖啡豆的味道更匹配。不同的是昨夜在酒吧里的西装换成了轻薄的白色 T 恤与藏蓝色的多口袋休闲裤。他把车钥匙连同公寓钥匙挂在门边，一张信用卡放在鞋柜上，临走前回到餐桌边在 Adam 手机里输下他的手机号，“感到不舒服要及时联系我”，一只腿迈出门时发觉这么自然地将信用卡、公寓和车交付给陌生人很容易让对方起疑背后有什么诡计与陷阱，所以又补了一句“别把车开走，Adam”。

仅有一人的空间让 Adam 感到放松与自由，当然他也不是在别人家胡作非为的狼，也就只是叼着勺子、光着脚在客厅的地毯上哼歌打转。晃到窗边时他想起 Jordan，趴在那儿看对方正好走出公寓楼，金发移到路边，然后穿过马路。Jordan 边走边摸头，似乎对今天涂抹的发胶有什么不满。等两只脚都踏上街对面的人行道，他突然转过头，Adam 敏捷地躲在了窗下，勺子从嘴里掉出来。

他把整只碗搜刮干净后做个乖巧的客人，洗了碗又整理了料理台，然后窝在沙发里看电影。影片末尾的演职员表滚动出一个叫“Jordan”的制片人，Adam 又一次想起正在楼下对面工作的 Jordan，才记得要将 Jordan 添加为 WhatsApp 联系人。在退出界面时他看到昨夜那位 Alpha 正上着线，于是绞尽脑汁编织最谄媚的话、语气讨好得他白眼翻上天花板想要作呕，和对方假称昨夜真是不错，要不再来一次吧。其实比起进警局走一堆程序他更喜欢私下和平解决。而 Alpha 显然不难识破他的心思，已读不回十分钟后回了句“月亮变圆时再来找我咯”。

于是 Adam 换上牛仔裤，气汹汹地拿起钥匙跑出门报警。

* * *

“只能报被窃这一项？我被强制标记的事呢？”

“Lallana 先生，因为你说你和对方直到被标记前都是双方自愿，所以……就是这样。”

“可是……”

“我很抱歉，但狼人自愿性行为后强制标记无法构成犯罪。我看到的情况……一般来说，都是狼人之间私下解决。有时会动用部落。”

他说的是部落间的斗争。有某个部落首领的 Omega 孩子被另一部落的 Alpha 强制标记后引发斗争的真实故事。但 Adam 的部落，实在是平和至极，以金钱与头脑为贵而不以战斗力。他们的老一辈还酷爱干涉其它部落的事务，自愿蹦出来充当调解人。而年轻一辈，拿他的好朋友们来说，Milly 爱好打几天几夜的高尔夫，Andy 专心研究如何卷起一切食物，而 Adam 除了夜晚和假期的享乐以外最喜欢攒钱去看板球。他们部落闹出过最大的事也就是之前的破产，被其他狼人嘲笑了一番。

作为狼人——即使只是半狼人——的好处有什么呢，Adam 趴在方向盘上思索：在科学课的考试上多拿几分，奔跑时速度与耐力比人类的更好，变身为狼用以伪装与逃跑，暴怒时不自觉伸出的狼爪和獠牙颇具震慑与威胁力。除了这些以外他想不出其它。而坏处 Adam 却能整理出一大箩筐。该死的标记，ABO 分化，法律对他们还不够健全，而狼族社会的残酷规则并不是所有部落都会接受；比起身体的愉悦，人类炮友对他有没有尾巴更感兴趣；职业足球俱乐部不吸纳拥有狼人血统的球员，他和 Milly、Andy 只能看着以前一起踢球的人类伙伴就这么一步步升入顶级俱乐部；再多一点，爪子和獠牙也不总是好东西，它跟随着狼人的情绪起伏而出现、消失，在个体处于愤怒与激动顶端时是没法受控的。刚才在警局听闻无法报案被强制标记时，这两样东西便伸了出来，不张大嘴讲话或许警官就看不到獠牙，而锋利的指甲不好躲藏，Adam 当时只能攥紧拳头让爪子藏在掌心。当他意识到自己的处境时，爪子伸出更多、握拳的力度也更大，所以最后两只掌心都留下了道道血痕。

喔，他还忘了该死的月圆之夜与发情期。要说 Adam Lallana 喜欢享乐却也不是时时都要，总有不想进行性事的阶段性时刻，但月亮偏偏指使你要这么做。况且 Adam 讨厌受其他人、其它事物的控制。

他从后座上的纸巾盒里抽出几张纸，草率地抹去掌心的血，又抽了几张垫在方向盘上，想着接下来要去哪，码头广场博物馆，一个个选择都被毙掉，想着生为狼人真是不公的 Adam 把车掉了个头，往 Jordan 家的方向驶去。

车仍停在咖啡馆前的位置。Adam 锁好车后看到穿着棕色围裙的 Jordan 正站在路边和供应商的货车司机聊天。老天，穿着围裙就别再抹发胶了。Adam 想。当然他没说。他想这可能是对方特别的爱好，他不该去对他的“金主”——某种意义上来说，暂时是的——说他的癖好有什么不好。

“嗨，Jordan。”Adam 说，然后走进店里。他现在需要来点苦的来缓解头痛。

他点了意式浓缩加草莓松饼。离早上那碗 Acai Bowl 没过去多久时间，但就是需要点吃的来抚平他可怜的、被划出一道道伤痕的狼人心脏。从牛仔裤裤兜里翻出信用卡要结账时，Adam 听到信用卡的主人对收银机后的服务员说“算我头上的”。

其实刷卡也是算你头上的。他想。

Jordan 来到他身边，托起 Adam 没拿着信用卡的那边手，问：“这是怎么回事，Adam？”

——抱歉我弄脏了你的方向盘。虽然垫了层纸但或许还是留下了痕迹。

“说来话长。”_要牵扯到无数我对狼人一族的怨言_。

“你自己去找他了吗？那个Alpha？”Jordan 以为他和对方打了一架。

“哈，什么？怎么可能。”不过他早上确实有这个想法。Adam 抽回手，被 Jordan 捏着总有点怪，“不是什么大事，你放心好了。”

“……”

“有时间我再和你说。”他想也没这个时间，没过几天他就要离开了，“现在，我想吃松饼。”

* * *

我很好。那没事的。只是一点小伤。我见多了。——他和 Jordan 重复了半天，等来的仍是 Jordan 坚持要把他拉回家清理、包扎伤口。

“Jordan，我不想回家，我说了我想吃松饼。”

于是正解开围裙的 Jordan 嘱咐在打包松饼的服务员小孩又多加了两个。算在他的头上。

当 Jordan 和他说家里只有酒精时，Adam 想真是见鬼了，早知道就去哪个电影院来场一下午的电影马拉松再回来。好在 Jordan 有良心，边帮他清理伤口边一声声说“抱歉”，还说以后会准备其它的消毒剂。

_以后。_那时也与 Adam 无关了吧。虽然他还挺期待 Jordan 的_以后_与自己有牵扯的。或许_以后_会是 Jordan 半夜下班后遇到在路上摔伤的女孩，把对方拉回家里进行他们正在进行的事，然后互相看对眼，接下来顺势而成。

消毒后，Jordan 为他缠上纱布。缠好一边后他问：“不想谈谈今天发生了什么吗？”

“如果我说的话，你愿意再给我一个松饼吗？”Adam 发现 Jordan 店里的松饼意外好吃，不知是他烤的还是别人主手。

Jordan 开始包扎另一边， “一天不该吃这么多。不过，你可以在离开的那天想要多少个就带走多少个，Adam。”

然后 Adam 滔滔不绝讲起他和他们族群的故事，ABO 性别，爪子与獠牙，人类为他们制定的法律，狼人特质带来的不公，谈了半天才切到 Jordan 问的今天发生的事，顺便提到他开车回来时在方向盘上垫了层纸，等会他会再去清理一次。

给自己的故事画上句号后许久，他才听到 Jordan 徐徐开口：“我很抱歉，Adam。”

“……这不是你的错。”

他可没指望 Jordan 能推动法律会有所改变，这事估计还得靠他们狼人自发争取才行。Adam 思考回去了以后要怎么和其他人提起这个。可以告诉 Milly 和 Andy 实况，但对于其他人，他还是……用他自己的经历编一个陌生狼人的虚构故事好了，就说是他偶遇的。

Jordan 将刚才用到的工具收进药箱，维持一腿跪地靠在沙发边的姿势，对 Adam 说：“你刚才说到踢球。”

“呃，是。”Adam 晃了晃腿，“我小时候踢得不错，但俱乐部不被允许收纳狼人球员，这事就不了了之。所以，我现在什么都不是。”

“我很抱歉。”

是不是他的那句“什么都不是”听起来绝望了点。Adam 不想把气氛搅得太悲情，他嬉笑地回 Jordan：“那是太久以前的事了，现在我和朋友们一起踢球就挺快乐。”

“也是。职业球员很容易受伤吧。”

无论如何，Adam 想如果有机会他还是希望能成为职业球员。即使如 Jordan 所说的会遇到不少伤病，职业生涯可能不会长久，但……他还是希望有过一个机会，而不是因为“身为狼人”这个原因而在一开始就被堵死了路。

他瞬间不知要如何接 Jordan 的话，只是用脚在地毯上打出缓解尴尬气氛的拍子、盯着 Jordan 金色的头顶，直到对方忽然抬起了头，说：“如果以后你想要找我一起踢球，可以告诉我，Adam。”

_以后_。是不是意味着他在离开后还能联系 Jordan，是不是意味着他在离开后还有再见到 Jordan 的机会，是不是意味着哪天他受伤了又可以跑来 Jordan 家，看对方半跪在他面前为他处理伤口，那时候的 Jordan 还听从他的话，用更温和的东西替代了酒精。

Adam 说好，话音刚落，就听到从 Jordan 裤子口袋里发出的震动声。Jordan 皱着眉头拿出手机，是闹钟。

“噢，到点了，Trent 今天要请假提早下班……”，Trent 是在他店里打工的小伙，“……因为他要去参加亲人的婚礼。

“Adam，我得回去忙了，今天人有点多。不过六点整我会回来做饭。”Jordan 提着药箱站起身，“希望松饼能让你撑到那个时候。”

“完全够的。”他的胃又不是大西洋，“而且我可以负责做饭。”

Jordan 抬起眉毛，仿佛在惊讶。Adam 刚想说“混夜店和会做饭并不冲突好吗”，对方的答复抢先了一步。于是他们分配好了任务，一个继续去店里忙活，一个在家准备晚饭，像他在电视剧集里看到的家庭生活图景。

关上门后 Adam 记起，自己是不会拥有什么家庭生活和婚礼的。没有特殊情况，狼人通常能活到两百岁，且一生只认一位伴侣，所以他们中的多数不会选择与人类相伴，总不能在人类离世后独自孤苦一百、乃至一百多年，这听上去浪漫却残忍，殉情也是需要勇气的事。只有一半狼人血统的混血狼人通常能活到一百五十岁，比人类多，却比狼人少，所以夹在这之中的 Adam 不知能与谁为伴。和他同类的人？很少，目前见到的又没看上的。

所以，他想，不会有伴侣，那就趁着年轻、好好珍惜这副美丽皮囊及时行乐，和人类、狼人、半狼人都行，不牵涉感情就没有危害。Adam 趴在窗台上注视朝着咖啡馆移动的 Jordan，心想，Jordan 是不会理解的，不会理解他为什么就这么鲁莽地与网友见面，说不定心底还在默默嘲笑他。他也不渴求 Jordan 会理解，甚至不想和对方说起这事，关于身为狼人麻烦又糟糕的那一面他今天说了太多，不希望自己在 Jordan 眼里是个永远在倒苦水的形象。Adam 抬起眼皮，看到心中在想着的那个人走到了街对面，转身朝这边看来。这次他没有再躲开，挥挥手与 Jordan 无声问好，然后他看到发胶终于不再那么牢固，几缕头发落在额前，Jordan 露出牙齿朝他微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章仍旧傻蠢谈恋爱。  
写到后面在听打雷的《Bartender》，有点合适惹。

Adam 今天穿过的旧 T 恤丢在浴室门口，下面叠着他的水洗牛仔裤。Jordan 捡起它们时一撮毛发从领口中滑出，和 Adam 的头发同样是棕色，但触感更柔软，像小时候邻居的狗狗扑倒他后留下的毛。他猜想是狼形 Adam 留下的，虽然不知道变身后那些衣服仍滑稽地套在狼身上，还是会消失、等到恢复人形时又奇迹地一同回来。结束晚餐后他们去散步，Adam 走在路上突然冒出一句想念森林的味道，音量是自言自语的很小，但还是被 Jordan 捉到。于是他换了个方向。

“不往那边走了？”Adam 问。

“你说想念森林的味道，那边有个公园。”那里的草和树大概够 Adam 玩耍，他看起来并不挑挑拣拣。

走到下个路口时一只被牵着的大型犬从转角蹿出。接下来又有另一只。看着它们左右摇摆的尾巴，Adam 转头问身旁的 Jordan：“你想要我变成狼吗，Jordan？”

“……什么？”

“他们都带着宠物去公园。所以我想，如果你想要牵着什么的话，我不是不可以……变成狼。”

他看 Jordan 托着长出新胡茬的下巴像是在认真思考提议的可能性，心中有些期待能有一次新奇体验，毕竟他 Adam Lallana 从没屈服过哪个人类，被人牵着更是没有——即使在某一特别方面也不曾有过这种经历，他的癖好还没有拓宽到那里。

Jordan 眨眨眼睛，仿佛有些心动。然而接下来他说：“我想，有人看到我带着狼走在街上的话，他们会直接叫来警察。”

“噢，你说得对。”都忘了人类有多惧怕狼，像 Jordan 这样敢把素不相识的狼人轻易带回家供留宿的好心人类应该不多。最后他咬着嘴唇和 Jordan 肩并肩走到公园，在一把长椅前分手，把手机丢给 Jordan 保管后说了声“待会见”，然后就走进树林，过路的人看到他一个成年人大晚上溜进树林暗处，以为有什么坏事即将发生，眼神里充满狐疑。

走到更深处的一棵树边，Adam 往回看。Jordan 似乎已看不清他，半眯起眼睛，眼神在林子里游荡，试图寻找他的身影，或许是好奇 Adam 变为狼的过程，毕竟刚才错过了送到门前的一次。

他躲到树干后，闭眼屏气，几秒的等候后变身开始，光滑的手部皮肤逐渐被一层厚厚的兽毛覆盖。想到 Jordan 刚才的婉拒，Adam 突然庆幸。他知道狼形态的自己并不好看，不是个例，所有狼都这样，眼距过宽，眼瞳发亮，眼神阴森，咧嘴的模样能将小孩吓跑到几英里外。既然人形时更漂亮，那就别在非必要情况下展现狼形。两只前爪蹬在粗糙的树皮上，后爪踮起，Adam 借着树干保持直立姿势观察林子外的 Jordan。发现怎么也找不到 Adam 的对方不再望向这边，手臂搭在椅背上发呆放空，后来低头玩起手机。

要来公园的是他，所以弄得 Jordan 百般无聊的也是他。但——Adam 前爪落下，四肢着地——差不多算是在森林里长大的他三天没闻到大自然的亲切味道就是不舒服了嘛。所以，就成全我的自私吧，反正过几天我就要离开了，好人 Jordan。Adam 心想。他在草地上打了个滚，以前没想到还有怀念青草扎毛的时候。计划好今晚接送要去酒吧的 Jordan 上下班后，他把屁股调换了个方向，朝树林深处奔跑。

衣服翻转，把内里一面的狼毛都挑走，然后 Jordan 把它们丢进洗衣机。浴室那边响起推门声，接着响起他的名字。Jordan 启动洗衣程序后走到浴室前，看到 Adam站在水汽里，睫毛挂着颗颗水珠，双颊被热气熏得通红，湿润的嘴唇像泛着波光，又如裹着一层蜜糖的樱桃。

Adam 问他门口的衣服去哪了，他想要洗完澡再把毛挑出来，浴室里湿度太高不便操作。我挑出来了，衣服在洗衣机里。Jordan 说，心思不在他们的对话中。对方身上的旧 T 恤是他几年前买的，在多次洗涤后变得松垮，领口大开露出 Adam 的肩膀和锁骨，庆幸有围在脖颈的毛巾遮挡住了大半。不过，领口下方胸膛的位置，Jordan 知道这件 T 恤料子不厚实，但在他身上从没有这么……突出。在顷刻间他呆滞脸红。好在吧台上的手机恰时响起来电铃声，让他回过神来逃脱眼前的局面。

是他妈妈，每周都会打来电话问过得怎样，并习惯劝他抛弃酒吧那份不必要的工作，体验是该到此为止，二十八岁的身体不适合常常熬夜到两三点才回家。

坐在沙发上刚打开电视节目的 Adam 突然打了个喷嚏，即使及时捂嘴但声音还是传到了 Liz 那边。

“有其他人在家里吗？”Liz 问。

“是个狼人。”Jordan 如实招来，“他人很好。”

看到无法回避对话内容的 Adam 朝这边投来目光，他走进卧房继续和 Liz 的对话，把正在沙发里擦着湿漉漉头发的那人的来历解释了一通。昨晚在药店门口捡到的，当时需要我的帮助，没有威胁，看上去不像有什么阴谋，很乖，在这里住到周日就走。哦，还有他叫 Adam。

“……好吧。”Liz 听上去并没有完全放下心，“但你仍应该注意观察他。我不是在怀疑，只是曾有过这种事件发生，小心点总不会错，Jordan。”

_观察 Adam_。Jordan 挂掉电话后回到客厅观察 Adam，得出的结论只有，Adam 很漂亮。他早知道，昨晚蹲在药店门口的 Adam 忽然抬起头与他对视时他就想说了。此时 Adam 好像背部发痒，撩起 T 恤左下角向后背摸，于是 Jordan 头一次看到他腰部的刺青。他原想那是他们部落的图腾，但哪个狼人部落会拿天使作图腾呢，这也太怪了，只是 Adam 个人的标记吧。

Adam 将手从 T 恤下抽出后就不再多理会，完全没察觉衣摆并没有完全落下，腰部的一块肌肤和从家居裤里露出头的内裤边缘就正对着 Jordan。放在他右手边的手机响起来信铃声，是 Andy 的短信。他半扭过身子回复，这下裸露的腰窝隐隐对着立在沙发左边的 Jordan。

听到浴室门被拉上的声音时，Adam 纳闷 Jordan 不是比他先洗了澡么，转念又想大概对方是要洗脸或解手，不过接下来响起的淋浴声就不太对。可能是觉得没洗干净，或者记性太差忘了半小时前已洗过澡。Adam 想。

他低头继续和 Andy 聊天，说他遇到了一个不错的家伙：

_所以 Ads 你和他……:)？_

** ** _不，他是个很好的人，又很严肃。你知道我从来不和认真的人做那事。_

_而且他人很好。再说一次。_

_不该伤这样的人的心。_

_噢，我知道你的两难处境。可怜的家伙。_

_我不可怜！_

_好吧，有一点。_

_等等，现在十点了？！_

_怎么？_

_他和我说他十点要到酒吧上班的。怎么还在洗澡？_

** **

Adam 把手机丢向沙发角落，踩着拖鞋走到浴室旁，在指节即将触碰浴室推拉门前听到了里面的声响。狼人天生听觉过于灵敏，不知是好事还是坏事：他刚上中学时把同学在远处说的那些关于狼人的坏话听得一清二楚，第二天就去打了一架，最后被首领罚没收 iPod 三天，在那情况下是坏事；现在，他听到 Jordan 在浴室里、藏在水帘后发出的细微声响，由它轻松地在脑海里勾勒出 Jordan 此刻的一举一动，令他难堪却也令他欣喜，是好事还是坏事？

纠结这个没有意义。Adam 顺着墙壁滑下身体，将手机调为静音模式，屈起膝盖坐在浴室门边，重新打开与 Andy 的对话框：

_现在怎样了？_

_他是个很可爱的家伙。_

** **

* * *

夜幕沉下以后气温骤降。Jordan 拿起床头的手机翻出天气预报，从明天开始白日不再酷热，开始转向秋日的温和，被子下 Adam 的腿肚蹭过他的小腿，刚一触碰就被胶水黏住一般不想离开，比昨晚卸下了防备。Jordan 想，Adam 可能就是喜欢皮肤触碰，同时想他今天该换条长裤给 Adam，晚上真挺冷，而且对方还是不久前被标记过的 Omega。他隐隐记得，用了一学期仍崭新如初的科学课课本里写到，Omega 是狼人里体格最柔弱的那一类，再加上 Adam 不久前被标记过，所以 Jordan 想他就像怀孕的人一样不能受凉、需要被呵护，虽然标记有可能被解除了，_有可能_。Jordan 关掉天气预报程序，打开搜索引擎，得知这方面的医学技术足够发达，阻断剂解除标记不成功的情况少之又少。再把网页上给出的解除失败的表现与 Adam 做了对比，嗯，没一个对上，看来 Adam 是安全的。

不过 Jordan 还是让被子往 Adam 那边挪了几英寸。

吹着冷风睡觉不会舒服。他半梦半醒，把握不准从把被子腾给 Adam 后到现在过去了几分钟、还是几小时。这可不行，明天还要带 Adam 去观光，明晚得去酒吧上班。他的排班是周一、周三与周五，Adam 原以为每晚都要，坐在浴室门口等他第二次淋浴——虽然这次进浴室的主要目的并非淋浴——出来，说要开车送 Jordan 去上班，还打算在那等到下班再开车送 Jordan 回来。他说你对我那么好，我是该回报点什么，可现在能回报的只有这个。Jordan 并不认为这是个好提议，没有谁会让自家客人熬五小时的夜等下班，何况——这么说对方不会喜欢，从这近二十四小时的接触里他能画出 Adam 要强那一面的轮廓——Adam才是目前需要被照顾的。

_ Adam__。_Adam 那一边突然响起翻身声。Jordan 想或许是他冷了，脑袋一片混沌间把被子又往那踢了点，留半个身子在空气中。那也没能让 Adam 平静下来，他的呼吸声变粗，即将醒来的讯号，然后他揉揉眼睛支起上半身，同时摁亮了床头的小灯。

直射过来的光亮刺痛 Jordan 的眼皮，他跟着 Adam 一同醒来，“怎么了……”

Adam 的小臂交叉在胸前，手指持续摩擦短袖 T 恤下冰凉的上臂取暖，“抱歉 Jordan 我觉得有些冷我想要……” 目光在往床的另一侧投去时，他发现 Jordan 的情况比自己的更糟糕。

“呃，你不用把被子让给我的。”他想白天怎么就忘了买床被子回来，昨晚就察觉到天气转凉。不过就只是在这里待几天，不是长久的同居，暂时忍受这个也没什么。

“这无妨。Adam，你说你想要？”

“喔，我想变成狼，这样就……不会那么冷。你知道，我们皮毛厚，比人耐寒。”

“我知道。那么你打算？……”

_为了不吓到你，_“我去客厅睡就好。”Adam 回答。

而最终他——它——仍躺在 Jordan 的身边。当变形完成、终于感受到暖意的 Adam 把下巴垫在肉肉的手背上即将重新入睡时，Jordan 的脚步声从卧室通往客厅的廊道里传来，逐渐趋近，却在离 Adam 不近的暗处停下。

Adam 当然知道，Jordan 是在害怕，任谁夜半在家里看到一只凶猛的狼都不会表现自然。他俩对视了几秒，Adam 主动撇过头，他知道那对发亮的狼瞳只会让人发怵。

迈向他的脚步重新响起声，放得小心翼翼，Jordan 宛如恐怖片里持烛捉鬼的主角。他蹲下身时 Adam 仍旧垂头，看上去仿佛丧失身为狼的底气，像做错了事等待主人训话的犬只。

Jordan 张开口，先说了一个音节，“我”，不确定狼形 Adam 是否能听懂英语一般，再等了一会才把接下来的部分说完。我感觉很冷。他说。潜藏之下的意义是，我需要你的温度。

Adam 很怀疑 Jordan 小小的单人床是否足够容纳一人与一狼。无论如何，他最后选择跟随 Jordan 的脚步。爬回床时他在思索，Jordan 这样是不是在表示并不惧怕、能接受狼形的他？

_这不重要。这不重要。_他得时刻提醒自己几天后就要离开，和 Jordan 不会有太多来往，所以很多事没有追寻答案的必要。

因为床小，因为狼大，所以他们必须挨得比之前更近，Jordan 不时无意触碰他的背部，下一秒迅速缩回手臂。他仍然在害怕。Adam 想。但这也不重要。

Adam 背对着 Jordan 阖上眼，他把被子完全让给了 Jordan，狼只需身上的那一层毛就足矣。但后来，他感受到无关紧要的一层棉被看上去有些寒酸地披在自己庞大的身躯上，Jordan 的手掌插入他背部的毛发，朝他的胸前走去。羞于承认的是，即使是狼，也和小巧的宠物一样享受被抚摸的感觉，除却酥麻的感受再好不过，那还象征着被宠爱，被信任，被需要。Jordan 的另一只手从 Adam 的身下也伸了过来，夹在狼毛与床单之间，最后十指扣在 Adam 的胸前。他说晚安，Adam。Adam 习惯地要回复同样的话语，开口却变成嗷嗷狼叫。他只好转过头，用脑袋蹭蹭 Jordan 的脖颈，其实更想把舌头伸出来舔舔对方的面颊，但害怕那会让对方惊吓与感到恶心，所以，蹭蹭脖颈就够了。他知道，Jordan 知道他也在说“晚安”。

* * *

听到从楼下路过的清晨犬吠声，Adam 差点也想跟着来一段狼嚎。仰起脖颈时他记起身后是仍在熟睡的公寓的主人，连忙合拢刚张开的下颚，往后看一眼 Jordan。很好，还没醒，现在太阳爬起，阳光铺在 Jordan 的睫毛上。他应该不冷了吧，Adam 想，于是趁 Jordan 还没睁眼的时候变回人形。

Jordan 的双手仍相扣于他的身前，只是察觉触感从狼毛变为光滑皮肤时稍稍动了手腕，最后又安好如初，将 Adam 牢牢圈住。这是 Adam 未有过的经历，他不在人类家过夜，和狼人共同睡觉时都化身为狼、各枕各的爪子或尾巴。他好奇 Jordan 是对每一个爬上他床的陌生人都这么亲密吗？

他摸来床头的手机，打开前置摄像头拍下正搂着他的 Jordan，露出自己的半边脸。在想把照片传给他和 Andy、Milly 三人的共享群组时，又突然反悔，滑出了聊天室。和 Jordan 的第一张照片，指不定还是唯一一张，倒不如自己偷偷放心尖作私人收藏。

* * *

Jordan 醒来时 Adam 巧克力色的头发快被午间的日光晒融为巧克力酱。

通常他不会起那么晚，除了在前一天有夜班的状况下。或许是昨晚抱狼入睡的感觉过于舒适，导致他一头栽到了该吃午饭的时间。

“嗨，或许现在更该说……中午好，Jordan。”听到打哈欠声的 Adam 扭过头。

Jordan 突然记起昨晚睡前他做了什么——他就这么擅自搂抱一头体型庞大的猛兽却没有受到对方的暴击——搂着 Adam 的双手在刹那间松开了。

昨晚写下了一份清单，著名的景点与值得一去的地方，供 Adam 选择。把清单递给 Adam 时 Jordan 带上一声“抱歉”，由于他的晚起，一整个早上和中午都被白白耗走，剩下的半天对于观光远远不够。

而 Adam 给的答案是在 Ropewalks 和那附近随便逛逛就好，他听闻那一带唱片店很多，正好给 Andy 带回对方喜欢的 Lewis Capaldi 的黑胶唱片，原来那张不小心被 Milly 随便靠墙放的高尔夫球杆划伤。Adam 顺便向 Jordan 介绍了 Andy 和 Milly，他在部落里最好的两个朋友。

看到 Jordan 一脸遗憾与失落，Adam 想自己是不是被误解了什么。虽然他本身对景点没多大兴趣，它们对他而言都缺失喧闹的夜店和南部的海岸的吸引力，但他拒绝 Jordan 的原因不是这个，Jordan 想要跟他去最无聊的荒芜之地约一场从早到晚的会，他都乐意。他只是考量到 Jordan的夜班，想到要一个两点才能下班回家的人陪他观光一天，他难以不心疼。

Adam 同 Jordan 解释缘由，拿起那张写得密密满满的清单，说：“等以后我再来利物浦，我们再一一完成吧，Jordan。”

于是就和点头的 Jordan 定下了他们未来约会的行程。一次肯定是走不完，还得再分两次三次四次。但 Adam 也不知道自己下次重返利物浦会是何时，他回到部落后还有正经事要忙，只能祈祷什么时候再被派来这边工作，并祈祷现下的这笔交易最后能够成功，他们能够重新崛起，否则指不定得永久定居南部的森林，毕竟城市里房租太贵，到时候他最多憋得太闷时溜到伯恩茅斯或南安普顿转转，奔跑到利物浦太远太累，火车票虽不是太贵，但怎么说钱也是钱吧。

他俩在好气温里懒洋洋地磨蹭半天，用完午餐后又窝在沙发里闲聊，走到车站时已是下午三点。除了给 Andy 的唱片以外，Adam 给自己买了几条牛仔裤，破洞方式与位置都不一样，仍先刷 Jordan 的卡，“回去之后再把钱打给你”成为他近期的临时口头禅。他也想送点什么给 Jordan，不仅是致谢也是要在 Jordan 那里留下他的痕迹，在试衣间里看着射灯想了几分钟也找不出答案。在这短期的相处中 Adam 得知，Jordan 好像很“普通”，说白了是沉闷，爱好是客厅角落的足球，除此之外他再找不到什么表露 Jordan 爱好的迹象。跑去买球衣或球队周边给他吗？那太奇怪了，球队的纪念意义远大于 Adam Lallana 的纪念意义，而且 Adam 不知道 Jordan 是倾向利物浦还是埃弗顿。

在晚餐后的回程的列车上 Adam 还在为这个问题苦闷。车厢格外拥挤，Jordan 想起今晚有比赛，说他可以问朋友们有没有今天没法去的人，但票不一定连着。不和 Jordan 在一起就没多大意思，Adam 说还是等下次吧，于是“和 Jordan 去看球”列入清单中。

他和 Jordan 面对面站在门边，快要大腿相贴的近距离，双眼正对着隐在 Jordan 衬衫领口下的项链，头发在车厢晃动的指使下来回摩擦 Jordan 的下巴。他们的距离与身高差恰巧让 Adam 在车厢的一片交谈声中也能听清 Jordan 的呼吸声，每一次都沉重却又轻柔，像努力控制住不要在 Adam 耳边洒出气息，每一次 Jordan 呼吸时鼓起的胸膛隔着单薄的白衬衫贴着他的胸。然后 Adam 无由来地很紧张，变得同 Jordan 一样，心底却又有名为激动的涟漪泛起，他觉得自己的爪子快要伸出来。在一个刹车后，惊吓与欣喜交叠，使他的利爪真的伸了出来。Adam 随着惯性扑在 Jordan 身上，一手撑在车厢门上，爪子划过玻璃面板时响起刺耳的声响，另一手本能地寻找最近的事物、Jordan 的胸膛，在胸口的那一块衬衫上划出五道穿破面料的平行轨迹。

“Adam，你还好吗？”Jordan 问。

对方身上的衬衫大概要被废弃，但没有血色从划痕里洇出。只是划破了衬衫而没有划伤 Jordan，Adam 想这勉强算是好消息。

他点头说没事，又说“我很抱歉，Jordan”，听 Jordan 说没关系以后仍然内疚，如果这是他给 Jordan 留下的纪念那么真是糟糕。Adam 想明天要不出门给 Jordan 买件新的，或是拉对方去裁缝店，但他还没完全摸清 Jordan 的上班时间，不知道对方明天是否要去店里忙碌，或是和别人有约会。

陷入愧疚中的他忘了爪子仍暴露在空气中。刚才在玻璃上划过的声音虽然在车厢的一片嘈杂里不值一提，但紧挨着他俩的路人有所察觉。Jordan 的双手张开，迅速裹起 Adam 的手，把狼人不小心露出的爪子藏得严严实实。“It’s okay, Adam.”他说。随着列车的晃动，Adam 的额头抵上他的胸口。

* * *

那是 Adam 今晚的第三杯威士忌。

早在第二杯呈上之前，在他身后不远处的 Jordan 就告诉他不应该喝这么多。在这里他们的关系只是侍者与顾客，他不被允许无故主动与顾客交谈，只能偷偷跑进休息间打开 WhatsApp 给 Adam 传信息。但 Adam 回复他还好，接着又要了第三杯。

今夜的 Adam 看上去郁郁寡欢，有人跑来聊天时连望回去都懒得，仅仅小小张口说了几个词就把对方打发走。三杯过后他有了醉意，或是因为体力不支、开始犯困，最终趴在吧台上，眼神涣散、四处乱飞。

Jordan 看到 Adam 身旁的女士挂在椅背上的外套落下，在她弯腰前静步快走上去先一步拾起。然后对方询问可否赏他一杯酒，在酒吧昏暗的氛围里，分辨不出那是为了表达谢意还是为了搭讪。无论如何，Jordan 说他不喝酒。只是一杯也不行吗，对方又问。一杯也不行，他说。Adam 在这时转过头，和琥珀色酒液相仿的眼睛直对着他们。

下半段他被分配到另一边帮忙，照说在平时这没什么，但 Jordan 放不下靠在吧台边的 Adam，谁知道他们这家清净的酒吧里会不会再有图谋不轨的 Alpha。好在晚班结束、他回到吧台时 Adam 安然无恙，像只落魄的小狼趴在台上呼呼小睡。Adam 执意要送他上下班，却又喝醉了酒、最后还得让 Jordan 开车回去，想到这个 Jordan 被逗乐了。他支起 Adam 的身体，和其他同事一一告别后走出酒吧。混迹夜场已久的 Adam 也不至于醉倒，只是脚步轻浮、头脑昏沉，在走到停车位时冷风把他吹清醒了一些。

Jordan 解锁车子，拉开车门，耐心地把 Adam 放进副驾驶位。

“你不喝酒吗，Jord……an？”Adam 问。

“不喝。”

“一点也不行？”

他不是不能喝酒，只是厌恶被酒精支配的感觉，上瘾了也不健康。一口倒是没什么。

Jordan 说：“那样我可以。”他弯腰，探进车厢，拉下一旁的安全带，它们滑过 Adam 身前，最后轻声扣好。

“那么这样可以么，Jordan？”

Adam 在 Jordan 的身子退出前扯住对方的领口。对方换了件衬衫，今天在地铁里被他划破的那件正躺在家中床单上。Jordan 饱满的额头撞上他的，一声轻响，Adam 想自己今天的所作所为全都很糟糕，划破对方的衬衫，撞疼对方的额头，他也不确定接下来的这个 Jordan 是否会觉得，非常糟糕。

他的嘴唇在 Jordan 的鼻尖试探性摩擦，威士忌味从两片唇瓣的缝隙间溢出，流入 Jordan 的鼻腔。Jordan 会喜欢这个味道吗？_但他没有抗拒啊。_Adam 的双手放开 Jordan 的衬衫向后探去，在颈后十指相扣，就像昨夜睡觉时 Jordan 的手指紧扣在他的身前。他的嘴唇向下降，触碰 Jordan 上唇的边缘，Jordan 仍旧没有拒绝，甚至缓缓闭上眼睛，路灯的光亮灌进敞开的车门，在他的睫毛上洒下一层金粉。

从他颈后传来一阵挠痒般的丝丝痛感，Jordan 知道是 Adam 的爪子伸了出来。他看不到 Adam 此时的眼神是怎样的，只感觉到对方的嘴唇往下又移动了一些，他们双唇紧贴，他张开嘴，陌生的酒味迅速涌进脑海。喜欢这个味道吗？Jordan 问自己。并没有多令他痴迷，但他当然，很喜欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有下部就结束了，本傻蠢文烂尾预警。最初只是听 Clairo 的《Bubble Gum》时想到一个狼人和人的蠢蠢恋爱短篇，结果情节超载，只能分章节，但我发现我无法适应写连载的节奏qwq……所以要草草地烂尾了——！另外下部会提到终老但……这文就不是什么深刻的东西，总体就是谈恋爱，嗯，谈恋爱。
> 
> （另外为什么由网路视频来看你浦 Merseyrail 好像人人都有位置、从来人不多的感觉-_-| 公共铁路运输里挤一挤才能恋爱啊诶，AU 里说挤就是挤啦。）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烂尾预警噢。

Adam 的松饼在火车上已凉透。他离开家前给 Andy 尝了一个，收获的评价是“not bad”，那就代表也不好。干脆扔掉了算，或者塞进背包，夹层内躺着两张票，没有连在一起。路过 Jordan 的咖啡馆时他没看到 Jordan 的车在，但看到在那里面忙活的 Trent，令他欣慰的一个“旧识”，和装潢未改变任何的这家店一同串连起三个月前的回忆。“三个月前”，对他而言用漫长或短暂来修饰都不准确。在公寓楼梯口坐了三十分钟后，他的盆骨开始发酸，便打开 WhatsApp，想着要不直接问 Jordan 是否还住在这。对方仍在联系人列表里，只不过因为最近一次对话距今久远，所以名字沉到了底下。最后一个对话气泡里是 Jordan 发来的“为什么你要这样做，Adam？”，再上面是他的“把钱打过去了”和“谢谢你”，语气像 Jordan 只是帮了他一个小忙的同事。

那天晚上，待主动吻 Jordan 时的热潮退去，Adam 开始后悔。他前一天刚和 Andy 说过，奉行及时享乐准则的自己不该让好人动心后而伤了他们的心。 Jordan 却与他截然相反。路过浴室的他自然地走进去，摸摸Adam 的头发，吻了他的嘴角，像轻掠过水面，让白色的牙膏泡沫也挂上了他的嘴边。刷完牙后 Adam 撑在盥洗池两边，“那时吻你只是因为酒醉，哈哈”是个拙劣又万能的借口，但现在镜中的他酒醒了大半，没有拒绝 Jordan 的亲吻，皮肤被 Jordan 的胡须蹭过时甚至有带着一嘴薄荷味回吻的欲望。他想如果 Jordan 今晚打算要在床上做点什么，那真是要命、完蛋，他不可能抗拒，即便心中有抗议的声音在嗡嗡响起。幸好 Jordan 什么也没做，抱着人形的他香甜地睡了一晚。他记得 Jordan 在睡前问了一句，为什么你不能待得更久一些，为什么后天就离开，Adam 说要回去工作，还会再来利物浦的，“随时保持联系”。

次日 Jordan 醒得比他早，十点起床去咖啡馆，留了张字条在餐桌上。Adam 要他列的账单，一管阻断剂、三条内裤、几块松饼和他划破的衬衫总计多少钱，Jordan 却留了一片空白。Adam 自己也记了一份账单在手机备忘录里，每次刷 Jordan 卡的明细，外加一笔起床后去领的现金。他下了一趟楼，在 Jordan 的咖啡馆用了早午餐，再要几个松饼，这没算进账单里去，Jordan 说在他离开时会给他很多很多，现在就是他的离开时刻。Adam 抱着它们走回 Jordan 的公寓，离开咖啡馆前被身着围裙的 Jordan 拉到没人的角落里轻轻吻了一下，等面向这边的 Trent 躲开眼神，Adam 踮起了脚。

松开嘴唇时，Jordan 说：“我今天会早点回去准备晚餐。”

_但那时候我或许已经到伯恩茅斯了。_Adam 却微笑着对 Jordan 说：“那听起来不错，我很期待。”

他在火车上坐下后立刻倒头就睡，到了伍尔弗汉普顿换线继续往南后接着打盹，并没有多困，仅是不想清醒着，因为会不由自主地想到 Jordan，这令他昏热焦躁。Adam 总觉得 Jordan 潜进了他在火车上做的摇摇晃晃的梦，但细节记不清。醒来时火车即将抵达伯恩茅斯，六点再过三分钟，解锁界面“06:03”的数字下是 Jordan 的来信提醒，问他去了哪里，看来对方已回到了家。中间有两条 Milly 发来的，然后又是 Jordan，一通未接来电，附加一条讯息：“Adam，你离开了吗？”

该怎么同 Jordan 解释不告而别的理由。他没有回复，直到次日跑进城换了张新的信用卡、给 Jordan 划去一笔钱（对方留白的那张“账单”他预估了一个过大的数）后，才回到森林小木屋、趴在 Andy 的床上给对方回消息：一，“Jordan，我不该吻你”；二，“把钱打过去了”；三，“谢谢你”，一句比一句短。接着收到来自 Jordan 的“为什么你要这样做，Adam？”。

多说无益且容易留情。Adam 把手机丢枕头下，等听 Andy 放的那些悲情抒情曲听烦，他回自己房间打开电脑工作，天色渐暗后溜进城里企图找点乐子。在舞池里被他人搂抱的感觉让他想起 Jordan 的拥抱，是那么不同。Jordan 圈住他的力度给他舒适与安全，鼻子抵在每个 Omega 颈后都有的供 Alpha 标记的位置，仿佛能从那儿嗅到什么气味。但 Adam 知道人类从那里嗅不到任何，即使在味道最为强烈的他们发情之时。昨晚 Jordan 独自睡得好吗？他昨晚有一个人在餐桌前执着地等他回来、随着夜色渐深而愈发失望吗？突然间升起的焦灼令他失去了节奏，舞步混乱，脚跟压上身后人的脚尖，环在腰间的双手松开。Adam 问酒保要了杯酒，一口饮尽后就走回了家。他没洗澡甚至没换下衣服就爬上床，缩在被窝里滑出与 Jordan 的聊天界面，打了一半“我想你” 便开始摁退格键，把脸蛋埋进枕头入睡。没变回狼形，也没有人与他分享温度，那晚他打了几个喷嚏。

月亮化圆的那天傍晚，他接到利物浦警局的来电，问他什么时候能来警局一趟。也许三四天后，Adam 回答。发情期不能乱跑。挂掉电话他打开交友软件，这段时间由于太久没使用所以“资料即将被隐藏”的通知不断跳出，再次登入后个人资料又浮在其他使用者的界面上，受赞数迅速飞升。第一次右滑就配对成功，一个人类，拥有相同的短期需求，长相和身材刚刚过他心中所设的及格线，但 Adam 懒得挑挑拣拣，约好时间和地点就出了门。事后，了解到狼人的发情持续时间的对方称接下来的几天他可以帮忙解决这一棘手问题，不知道是出于好心肠还是为了不必再费力寻找就能得到一副好肉体。Adam 谎称自己明天还要早起去利物浦出差一周，然后就走出了酒店房间，跑到仍在亮灯的药店买了抑制药，盒子侧面清楚写着这东西的副作用，所以他减半剂量，白天工作和与他人出行前服用一颗，到了晚上就靠手和意志力度过。最后一天，当 Milly 看到床单和枕头上狼爪划出的斑斑痕迹时，说要他帮忙不是不可以。Adam 想换个人或许还行，而这人是 Milly 的话 Andy 不会喜欢的。

等发情期过去，Adam 换了一套全新的床上用品，然后买了最近一班往利物浦的火车票。那天被抢走的财物终于归还，听说当时强制标记他的 Alpha 不久前对其他狼人实施了强奸，将要被起诉。

为了不太仓促，回程的车票选了第二天的。Adam 订的房恰好在 Jordan 家附近，深夜回酒店时他忍不住往 Jordan 家那边走。今天不是对方要去酒吧上班的日子，他想作息时间规律的 Jordan 若无他事现在或许已准备入睡。_若无他事。_他祈祷不会目睹到 Jordan 带谁回家什么的。Adam 变为狼后躲在 Jordan 房间的阳台边，还好看到的是一个单身男子的日常生活，独自洗澡独自刷牙，洗衣机里滚着一人的衣裤，靠在单人床的床头花几分钟刷社交网络，睡意渐浓时关灯就睡，被子下什么也没做。只剩一只枕头，当初拿给 Adam 用的那一只估计已被塞进了储物柜。明明是单人床，Jordan 却空了一大半边的位置，像在等谁回来。

等 Jordan 微微打起呼噜，Adam 推开阳台的门潜进房。不是没想过铺在地上的毯子能有多粘毛，但当时他顾不了这些。他攀在 Jordan 的单人床边，正对着 Jordan 紧锁的眉头，好像再多看几秒就情不自禁要发出会惊醒 Jordan 的表示同情的哀嚎，所以 Adam 赶紧跳回地面。没有回酒店的 Adam 在 Jordan 床下睡了一晚，偶尔听到 Jordan 翻身时带动起的床板震动的声响。他在晨光熹微之时离开，逃跑前还是没忍住用手掌摸了摸 Jordan 的耳朵。

* * *

通过从 Trent 那里借来的旧课本，Jordan 恶补了中学时期他睡过去的那些狼人知识。那日咖啡馆里人不多，他坐在窗边拿着笔勾画、标注纸上的段落，狼人的生物特征、生活习性、发情期、强烈的群体意识，专注程度像他是不久后要参加考试的学生，或是即将要与狼人长期同居、所以必须要把这些知识都熟记于心。而其实 Adam 只是要在他家住几天，Adam 也仅仅是吻了他而已，这些并不象征着他们是情侣、Jordan 的余生要和狼人扯上关系。但 Jordan 将这些抛之脑后，遥想说不定会有那一天。直到他回到家却不见 Adam 踪影、看发给对方的消息已读许久后却仍不回、又在餐桌边苦等多时后，才确定有“那一天”的希望被粉碎。

他复杂的情绪里当然有恼怒的成分。不是因为钱，后来 Adam 也按他说的把钱打进了他的账户里，而是因为自己的疏忽——当 Adam 在凌晨突然要他列账单时他没注意到异常——还有 Adam 的不辞而别、对那一吻和后面几个吻的不负责。_是你主动吻我的那你怎么能就这样跑走？_他不是死缠烂打的那类人，过去分手一向把关系断得干净，所以在推理出 Adam 已读不回背后的鲜明态度后也放弃了拨打 Adam 电话的冲动，把沉重的脑袋闷在枕头里不愉快地度过了独自入眠的一晚。

第二天是周日，Jordan 不需要工作，他出门和几个朋友见面，差点不自觉地倒出了心中那一腔关于他前几日收留的狼人的苦水。单方面的叙述必定会使 Adam 遭受负面的评价，虽然无关紧要、可忽略不记，毕竟他的朋友与 Adam 或许永远不会见面，但 Jordan 还是闭了嘴，心虚地摸摸后脑勺说最近的生活没什么特别的，当即遭到了质疑，因为“前些天晚上叫你出来时你都拒绝了啊，Hendo”。

堆在冰箱里的两人份食材独他一人难以解决，Jordan 把 Trent 叫到他家里才把它们扫空。某天刚下晚班的他抬头，正巧遇上一轮无缺的圆月，第一时间想到 Adam，还有 Trent 的科学课本上的“狼人每月的发情期持续三至四天”和“标记阻断剂是否生效需等到下一个发情期才可得知，若无效则表现为 Omega 极度需求与且只与留下标记的 Alpha 发生关系”。阻断剂生效了吗？还是 Adam 现在回到这里又去找了那位 Alpha？Jordan 在通讯录里寻找出 Adam 的手机号，大致想要问对方是否还好，在摁下通话前又把手机锁上丢在副驾驶位。他担心现在拨过去说不定会听到自己完全不想听到的交合声响。

他酷爱整洁，未到洁癖的地步但也保持着两天一扫的习惯。所以，正在打扫卧室的 Jordan 在阳台和床下摸出大量熟悉的狼毛时，他立马想 Adam 昨天来过他的房间，而不认为这是 Adam 在他家暂住时留下的掉毛。_这么看来 Adam 再次来到利物浦了。_Jordan 想。这一天恰好是狼人发情期刚过去不久的日子，他想因为阻断剂没有生效，所以 Adam 前几日是回来找那位 Alpha 了。这个推理似乎合理。至于为什么在不辞而别后又趁他不注意时跑来这一趟，Jordan 认为或许是因为他突然在 Adam 的心脏飘过、Adam 有一丝想念他了，毕竟对方主动吻过他。但现在这些稍纵即逝的心动已不再重要，课本上写狼人一生只认一位伴侣，那么，Adam 现在有他的 Alpha 了。

如此想着的 Jordan 还是将那些狼毛收集起来，装进一个空了的球鞋纸盒里。

Adam 的离开并没有在他的心上刨去一块，只是那些让他勾起对 Adam 的记忆的小事物总在日常中出现、挠得他心痒，独身的孤独感在这种时候被反衬得愈加浓烈、无法忍受。进入深秋以后，这种感觉随着冷意一起变浓，凌晨从夜班归来疲惫地面对空无一人的公寓时又翻倍。再加上年纪确实也不再小，Jordan 认真考虑 Liz 要他辞掉酒吧工作的建议，好奇的体验没有再继续进行的必要。十一月他申请了辞职，获准的次日就开车回桑德兰待了几天。返回利物浦时已是晚上八点多，长途的驾驶让他的胃又有了饿意，Jordan 在外面再吃了点饭才把车往家的方向驶去。

遇到坐在楼梯上的 Adam 时，他以为自己走了眼。下一秒 Jordan 想起今天的月亮变圆了——这段时间他竟养成了看月相的习惯——对方或许是来利物浦找标记了他的那位 Alpha 的，Jordan 想。不知 Adam 等候了多久，他正靠着墙睡，鼻水留了下来，脸颊在楼道的冷空气里冻得发红。

听到脚步声的 Adam 逐渐醒来。他揉揉眼睛，看清面前的人后——这次终于不是隔壁的邻居，或是要经过他身边走向更高楼层的其他住客——说：“Jordan。”语气里带了点怒意，像是不满 Jordan 的晚归与自己傻傻的行为。Adam 拉开双腿间的背包，翻出发冷的纸袋，说他带了点松饼。

“你来就是为了给我这个？”Jordan 问。在几秒的犹豫后，最终还是接过了纸袋。

“还有这个……”Adam 继续在背包里翻找，“……有人给了我小组赛的票，我想请你去看，虽然位置不在一起。”

Jordan 还记得 Adam 曾说不在一起看就没什么意思，对他而言同样。两张票甚至不在一个区。他当即想要略带讽刺意味地问对方，是因为他的 Alpha 对球赛没有兴趣所以才带着不算好的票找上了他吗，当然他没问。Jordan 打开家门，先进去，把装着松饼的纸袋放在餐桌上。

他转身，问刚踏进公寓的 Adam： “可以给我一些时间考虑吗？”

“……可以。”但 Adam 觉得现在决定就是最好的，他不知道还能把票给谁，“明天中午以前？”

“好。”

然后 Jordan 去洗澡，留 Adam 在客厅里取暖，要他等身子没那么冷时再走，目的地是那个 Alpha 家还是哪里，他暂时没了解。Adam 在他走进浴室前小声地喊了他的名字，来到 Jordan 身后问能不能向他借手机充电的线。手机电量百分比前的数字已掉到个位数。

Jordan 把卧室床头的充电器递给 Adam，“你这是等了多久？”

“很久，Jordan。”Adam 的嘴角扯出一个吃力的微笑，“而且我想因为外面太冷，所以快把它冻坏了。”

Adam 没留下太久，Jordan 刚推开门走出浴室，他就说要回去了，再晚点天会更冷。听到 Jordan 说要送他回去时他面露诧异，有些惊喜 Jordan 仍对他保持体贴态度，也难过对方没有将他留下。

这辆车他没坐过多少次，但嵌着那一份小小的和 Jordan 之间的深夜回忆，它像要永远留在车子里、保持着原初的那份浓度无法驱散掉，让副驾驶位上的 Adam 坐如针毡。这次订的酒店离 Jordan 家有一段不短的距离，一路上长期的沉默令人煎熬，Adam 想早知就拒绝 Jordan 的盛情好意。但另一方面，他的身体开始发热，白日使用的抑制药片的药效已过，Omega 发情的表征逐渐冲破药物的束缚展露出来，车厢里渐渐盈满他的信息素的味道，南部海风和阳光的混合味，与现在的冷夜格格不入。好在 Jordan 无法嗅到，只有狼人能闻到狼人的气味。不过在 Jordan 面前发情失态，虽然有些丢脸，但怎么也比在陌生路人前失态要好，至少他知道 Jordan 是善良的、对于他是安全的。

汗珠凝聚在发尾将要滴落，双手紧张地插进口袋的 Adam 祈祷快点到达酒店，他对利物浦的街道接近一无所知，也不知道还需要多少分钟，只希望 Jordan 能再快一点。他的双膝痛苦地顶在一起，在他产生好像它们能互相把彼此顶碎了的错觉前车子停在了酒店门口。Adam 只说了短短一句“谢谢”，省掉原本计划的“希望你和我一起去看球赛，Jordan”与“希望松饼合你的口味”，他抓起背包仓皇而逃。

Adam 咬着枕头套的边缘匆忙解决了一次，脑海里浮现 Jordan，他离开前一夜 Jordan 脱下衬衫后留给的背影，结实的背肌。过去几个月他都是这么做的。然后他去洗了澡，把身上又黏又腻的体液洗刷掉，出浴室时手机信息提示声恰好响起，来自 Jordan 的消息，问他还好吗，看来已看出了他的异样，有可能还知道那是 Omega 的发情表现。Adam 没问，说他没事，让 Jordan 早点睡觉，再添了条“我希望你会同意去看球赛，Jordan。”，发出前他纠结了半晌，最后还是选择了发送。

第二天醒来时 Jordan 已经同意了他的邀请。他们定好晚饭后再见面，谨慎地不让这次“一起看球赛”带上一丝约会的味道。Adam 在下午吞了片抑制剂，药效足够持续到比赛结束、返回酒店。碰面以后他把票交给 Jordan，Jordan 看他穿着单薄，把颈间的羊绒围巾解下，圈上他的脖子。

“那，比赛结束后再还给你？”Adam 问。他还没和 Jordan 约好赛后再见面，还围巾成了一个好借口。

“好的。”Jordan 摸摸耳朵回复，票张的边缘划过耳廓。

踢第四档球队的主场次回合，场面、比分和进球数都占优，看上去没有出现意外的可能，所以到最后十分钟 Adam 开始心不在焉，频繁朝 Jordan 那一区望去，试图寻觅对方的身影，找了三次才看到。Jordan 很专注，视线铁定不离球场，偶尔和旁边的大叔交谈，聊着聊着露出微笑。_一个人也能很快乐嘛。_Adam 想。他心中泛起点点失落，意识到原来觉得一个人有些单调的只有自己一个。

赛后他们在赛前分手的位置相见。Jordan 看上去心情明朗了许多，不再是昨日与今天早时心中沉着什么的不快模样。他甚至问 Adam 要不要一起再去哪里，酒吧或是还开着的餐馆。Adam 下意识地就要答应，忽然又记起自己的抑制药即将失效，他只好婉拒。

但 Jordan 没有立刻转头分别，而是坚持要送他回酒店，Adam 想或许 Jordan 确实了解到了 Omega 的发情期，知道他们在这段时期内格外体弱。他们挤进拥挤的车厢，和前一次同样被挤到了车门边，胸口贴胸口地挨近，只是这次就算有急刹车，Adam 也不会伸出爪子。他的脑袋飘到了很远之外——噢当初为什么要那么离开呢，回想起来很后悔，他和 Jordan 是不是真的没戏了，因为 Jordan 看上去总维持着淡淡的、微妙的距离感——总之没有顾及车厢晃动情况，心脏平静得像一个冷冷的湖，怎么也没法汹涌。因惯性而不小心靠上 Jordan 的身子时，也只是毫无波澜地说了句轻淡的“抱歉”。

从车站到酒店有一段路程，Jordan 陪他走完，现在开口提了些问题，他们之间的冰川融化的讯号。他问 Adam 这次为什么要来利物浦，因为正好有客户给了票，他说，没提到他们这些有工作的 Omega 在发情期都有假期，有了时间到处乱跑，只要你不怕身体上出现任何状况。记起 Adam 上次来利物浦的目的——为了部落的那个而不是为了私欲的——Jordan 问事情进行得怎样的。挺好的，Adam 说，最多一年他们就可以回到城市里，估计还是靠南海岸的城市，不过到时有了钱他想去哪儿定居都行，只是狼人的强烈群体意识让他为难，他很享受与 Andy 和 Milly 在一起的时光。

如果 Jordan 矮点、腿短一些就好了，Adam 想，这样他们就会自然地在路上花更多的时间，不必早早分手。Jordan 无微不至送他到房间门前，他有那么一瞬的错觉，对方仿佛竖起尖尖的耳朵想听清里面有没有其他人。然后 Jordan 再啰嗦了一堆，照顾身体，被子盖好，不舒服就及时打我电话。

最后他靠着门框，微低下头，清澈的眼眸直直对着 Adam，放慢语速，把话拉得像粘牙的糖一样黏而不断，说：“那，我……要走了，Adam。”

“嗯。”站在门框另一侧的 Adam 说。_要不要和 Jordan 约个明天的早餐、午餐或是晚餐？_最后他想还是算了，“晚安，Jordan。”

“晚安，Adam。”

Jordan 离开后，Adam 迟迟未去洗澡，仿佛一次热水澡在冲洗身上的污垢同时也有把今日记忆洗刷干净的魔力。或许真的是吧，沐浴液的味道会覆盖 Jordan 余留下的气味，尤其是他的围巾在他脖颈上留下的淡淡雪松味，和他的信息素在颈后交叠。不久后抑制药的药效退去，体温的上升让 Adam 变得更懒洋洋，他脱下上身繁琐臃肿的外套，摸出手机找到三个月前偷拍的 Jordan，一只手伸向牛仔裤上的腰带搭扣。拉下裤链时他的手机一震，是刚离开不久的 Jordan 发来的消息：

“Adam，我正想念着你。”

发情期的高热让 Adam 头脑昏沉地放弃自控力，他懒于再掩饰和伪装，一手摸了进去，另一只手困难地给 Jordan 敲下回复：“我也正在想你。”

他的手上下动起来，另一手不断地编辑文本，再给 Jordan 连发了两条消息：我过去曾想念过你。我未来也会想念你，Jordan。发送完毕后他丢开手机不去看 Jordan 的回复，完全投入到下身的动作中。客房门被敲响时刚好释放了一次，Adam 以为烦人的敲门声来自客房服务或哪个走错门的隔壁住客，索性懒得理会，直到听见门外一声他熟悉的嗓音念着“Adam”。

听闻 Jordan 是第一次与男性进行情事，Adam 说和对方之前的经历不会有大差别，他们和人类也没多大差别，而撑在他身体上方的 Jordan 偏过头说，不，和以前都是不一样的。Jordan 那晚给予的体验，他想不会排上最好的，所有动作都犹犹豫豫，裹着一层名为心事的苦味剂，和 Adam 向来喜欢的直接干脆不谈情的做法相反。但他的獠牙和爪子仍旧露了出来，在 Jordan 的背部和嘴唇上留下印子，因为想到他完全可以信任正在进入他的这个人类，他难以不激动，要找到一个你愿意放心托付的床上伴侣并不容易。

事后他们一起冲澡，Jordan 背着他回到床上而不用抱的，Adam 觉得选择了不浪漫的方式的对方有点可爱，凑上去吻了吻他的耳垂。

发情期的大量体力消耗让他可以沾到枕头就立马睡去，但 Adam 还是应 Jordan 要求准备讲起三个月前他悄悄离开的缘由。他的脑子乱成一团，情事留下的粉色余韵还未完全退去，他纠结要从哪里开讲起。

Adam 靠在枕头边，眼中享受的神色突然退去，“Jordan，我们可以活很久，而你不会。”

Jordan 盯了他好一会，然后垂下眼皮，带着鼻音想要开一个玩笑：“所以这是你看起来比我年轻的缘由吗？”

并不好笑，但 Adam 还是微扬嘴角，不想要气氛变得过于严肃。他搂过 Jordan 的身体，不知道明天会如何，他该怎么办，那是一片现在不想去费神思考的迷茫。他只想靠着 Jordan 的胸膛，听在那下方鼓鼓作响的心跳声，想着他还没有离开。睡意渐渐缠绕上他。在完全走入梦乡前，他听 Jordan 靠在他的耳边说，他吃了他做的松饼，很好吃，凉了也还是很好吃。

* * *

即便他们之间没有做任何约定，但在那之后每到发情期 Adam 便会搭火车来利物浦，偶尔他在附近出差时也会过来。酒店开房的钱被省去了，现在他直接住进 Jordan 家，后来钥匙串上甚至挂上了那儿的钥匙。

半年后他的部落终于搬回了城市，在南安普顿，好在增设了其他地区的办事处，他和 Andy、Milly 选择了去利物浦。有时 Andy 还会嚷嚷为什么不在苏格兰设办公室。Adam 在申请受准的第一时间打电话给 Jordan，对方在听到此事后的第一反应是邀请 Adam 搬进他的公寓，对二人生活而言那个公寓的大小已足矣，就是单人床要换成双人床。Adam 才记起来原来他们一直都是在窄窄的单人床上一起睡觉的，但自己也从没掉下去过，不管是狼形还是人形 Adam，想必是因为他和 Jordan 搂得很紧。

他很想答应 Jordan 的请求，却还是拒绝，因为“我认为和 Andy 与 Milly 在一起是有必要的”。即使这么说，但搬完家后 Adam 第一时间跑去了 Jordan 的咖啡馆，他激动得伸出了爪子，在 Jordan 的围裙上留下道道划痕，直到 Jordan 要他收起爪子不然就不肯吻他时，Adam 才平复了情绪。但后来随着越来越多的个人物品搬离了他们的三人之窝、简直变成了处于定居 Jordan 那儿的状态，在 Andy 和 Milly 和不断劝说下 Adam 选择了完全搬进 Jordan 的公寓。第二天他们就换了双人床，尺寸不算太大的，因为晚上还是想搂在一起睡觉。

两人都要工作，所以走完当初列的那份利物浦观光清单里的项目也需要不少时间。一一完成后 Jordan 问他想往更北部走吗，正好不久以后有休假，于是 Adam 和 Jordan 坐火车回了桑德兰。无需多问，Jordan 肯定是要把他带去见 Liz 和 Brian 的，这样好像……他们是关系长期稳定、决定即将要成婚的伴侣似的。Adam 扭开瓶盖喝了一口水，然后咬着瓶口思考。现在他顾虑的不再是孤独终老的问题，他从 Jordan 那里学到不该总挂念着那个事而应该放心地去爱，想法也渐渐朝这个方向靠去，虽然不知道结果是好还是坏。Adam 想的是，他和 Jordan 现在算是什么呢。远远超出了互相帮忙解决欲望的朋友的范畴，“爱人”的相处模式与他们的相同，但这个字眼两人从未提及。他和 Jordan 的相遇是滑稽的，能从那展开一段恋情，并要思考“永恒”这样的命题，不可思议。他不知道 Jordan 想和他在一起多久，会不会无法忍受他的一些习惯，会不会觉得 Omega 的发情期很烦人哪天就不干了，会不会在生命划定的分手点前就分手了。因为 Jordan 从来不说，好像同他一样默认了现下的状态足够舒服，就这么安逸地生活下去，而不要讨论太多。

现在 Jordan 突然开口了。靠在 Adam 肩上小睡的他突然半睁开眼睛，看着窗外一闪而过的沿途风景，音量只有他们能听到地说：“Ads，我爱你。”

那是 Jordan 第一次对他说那三个词，像是用了两年才认真地确认了心意。他说完以后没有要一个回应，而是继续轻闭双眼休息。火车车厢里有的乘客低声交谈，有的在看报纸，Adam 却觉得在这最普通的场景中发生了最重要的事，心脏即将要爆炸，狼爪在裤管上露了出来，憋足了冷汗才让它们收回去。

Jordan 的“我爱你”像把他打回了喜欢思考孤独终老一事的原形，Adam 再度思考这个事，察觉后来 Jordan 似乎也在给他离开的机会。他提议要不要搬进独栋房子时，Jordan 说那暂时有些多余，Adam 却认为 Jordan 在说他们有可能回归单身状态，所以将二人捆绑在一起的一切都无必要。但 Jordan 对他没有任何改变，所有行为和说“Ads，我爱你”那时一样爱得诚实。

Adam 那慎重考虑的“我爱你”发生在去桑德兰的路上的两年后。他们应朋友的生日之邀去了酒吧，Jordan 照旧只喝水和照旧负责开车，结束后 Adam 想要喝牛奶，于是他们跑到最初相遇的那家便利店买了牛奶。他靠在店门边，喝了一口牛奶，突然在招牌的灯光下说了一句“我爱你”。再喝了一口，把 Jordan 拉到他的身前，给 Jordan 一个牛奶味和酒精味交融的吻，说：“我没醉。我爱你，Henderson。”

后来他们戴上了对戒。后来他们买了季票。后来狼人能够进入职业俱乐部。后来强制标记被列入了罪行。后来他忘了去关注给了他和 Jordan 相遇机会的那位 Alpha 怎样了。后来 Trent 长到了和他们遇见时 Jordan 的年龄。再往后一点，Jordan 的三十八岁生日，他们的亲人和亲密的朋友都来了，其实人也不算太多，但挤在一个房子里——后来他们还是搬进了独栋房子——吵哄哄的。切完蛋糕后 Adam 觉得怎么都不对，偷偷溜进了他们卧室的浴室里。

没过多久他就被 Jordan 发现，眼睛周围红了一圈，鼻尖也是。Jordan 搂着他问怎么了，胡子上被小孩恶搞抹上的奶油蹭上 Adam 的脸颊。

“你在离开。”Adam 说。

他不可能不知道 Adam 所指的是什么。Jordan 摇摇头，说，他们还有很多时间呢。

“是我有很多时间，Jord。”

Jordan 把 Adam 搂得更紧，他看着浴室灯光洒在 Adam 的额前，多年过去，那里新长出的皱纹很少，Adam 看上去像不会衰老一般，倒是他自己变老了很多。Jordan 难以不为此感到一股束手无策的无望，但他仍说，他没有离开，他不打算离开，噢，我爱你，Adam Lallana。他希望他的吻和他的誓言让 Adam 不要再为此忧虑。Jordan 感觉到背后一阵酥麻发痒，是 Adam 的爪子。他希望总有让 Adam 欣喜激动的事，他希望 Adam 永远是快乐的，在他身边，不在他身边，他永远都是快乐的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然烂尾但是居然写完了，呼。  
这章和前面风格断裂很严重，因为换了个地写，气温掉很多，又下了一周的雨，这两天终于放晴了……写到一半时还被楼下的野猫挠出红印去打了针，猫猫抱歉我没有喂你请先收起你的爪子T T   
谢谢阅读。


End file.
